


Broken Reflection

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, whoniverse1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sixth Doctor takes a picnic with a future self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an odd turn with the pronouns, just as a warning. Written for the whoniverse1000 challenge on LJ.

The air smells like rain when he sees him laying on the damp grass. The two TARDISes are standing side by side in the meadow and it's clear he's just regenerated, the energy is still making the air tingle. He recognizes the face immediately. The trial is still clear in his mind as he stands looking down at the man, wearing a now ill-fitting tuxedo, and comes to a decision.

When the man wakes up he finds a picnic set out beside him. There is recognition on his face when he sees who is sitting on the blanket carefully buttering a piece of bread. Before he could make any protests about the Laws of Time he finds the bread shoved into his hand. “It's just a picnic. It looked like the regeneration was a bit ruff so I thought some food might be in order for you. Shame that it looks like I never do get the hang of those things. I don't remember being you so you must be a future version of me.”

The other man, the one in the tuxedo, nods his head and takes a bite out of the bread. The picnic is quiet, but lingering. They don't talk because there isn't much to be said, not much they can say. Eventually all that is left are crumbs clinging to the plates and a few drops of wine in the glasses. He leans back in the grass and looks up at the sky, “I don't remember this happening.”

“Of course not. I will, of course, make myself forget that this ever happened.” He grins at the other man and it's the work of moments to lean over and initiate a kiss. It's wrong and does more then violate the Laws of Time, but he can't help himself. He'd never been able to figure out if this was a bizarre form of masturbation or not and the best philosophers on Gallifrey didn't seem to know either. He doesn't let it bother him as he pushes aside the tuxedo.

Later he will spend over an hour looking for that picnic basket. Eventually Evelyn will lose patience with him and empty out a large sewing basket she found in the wardrobe. They will go on their picnic and he will forget about the basket again. Later still he will watch himself leave and as he listens to the other TARDIS disappearing he will run a finger along the edge of the basket and remember. Right now though he's just dropped Melanie off so that he could go and find her later. Everything was changing for him, and here he was. A him that was caught somewhere between who he is and who he will be, and that isn't really either of them. For now he will take the time to savor this him. This him that will take a new name and become someone else entirely.


End file.
